1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application No. 09 011 182.4-1245, filed Aug. 31, 2009, which is incorporated by reference.
2. Technical Field
This application relates to a computer-implemented method for ensuring the privacy of a user, a computer program product, and a device.